powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick Bully
The Brick Bully was a brick monster created by Rita Repulsa. He could absorb stone, making himself stronger and turn people into bricks. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Another Brick in the Wall". Biography Brick Bully was created by Rita. Rita wanted to return Katherine to the side of evil and blasted in her from her staff with evil spell, but she missed and got into the wall, reviving it and turning into the monster Brick Bully. This monster could turn people into the bricks. He encountered the Power Rangers. Rangers morphed, but they lost the fight and Brick Bully turned Tommy, Aisha, Adam and Rocky into the multicolored bricks. Katherine and Billy returned to the Command Center with them. And Alpha discovered that accelerated erosion could cause the bricks worn dawn and free the rangers. Alpha created pollution device to free his friends. Brick Bully also could eat stones. He devoured a large amount of build material and transform into the second more powerful form. Then he attacked Angel Grove again. Billy went to battle the monster. Billy encountered the monster and fought him on the bridge. He defeated the villain by distracting him from eating stone and Brick Bully fell on the ground. Then Rita enlarged him. Billy summoned the Blue Shogunzord and fought him. In the battle, the monster used a spear and nearly defeated Billy, nearly making the Blue Ranger's Zord explode. However, Billy eventually defeated Brick Bully by throwing him on the ground and destroyed him with his staff. . Brick Bully's second form is among the monsters that attend Master Vile's End of the World party. Brick Bully's second form is among the monsters that attend Master Vile's conference. He was later seen among the monsters that accompany Professor Longnose into fighting the Aquitar Rangers. When Professor Longnose was destroyed, Brick Bully's second form and the other monsters disappeared. Brick Bully's second form was later seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. He was possibly destroyed again by Zordon's Energy Wave. Personality Brick Bully was nasty and sneaky monster, that enjoyed devouring stone and turning people into the bricks. He was shown somehow sadistic as he turned most of the Rangers into the multicolored bricks. But he was also loyal to Rita, Master Vile, Professor Longnose and Prince Gasket (although that is debatable as he might have just been there to see some Power Rangers being destroyed). Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'''The Brick Bully was an immensely strong monster, sending Adam and Tanya flying back with a single punch each. * '''Durability-'''Brick Bully has the part of the wall he was created from attaced to his back which can easily take multiple punches and kicks from the Rangers without facing him. Even when struck several times in the face by the Blue Shogunzord, he was barely fazed. * '''Stone Absorbing-'''The Brick Bully was mentioned to be able to absorb building supplies which increases his power until he is forced to evolve into a second and more powerful form. Arsenal * '''Fists-'''Brick Bully originally had no weapons except for his bare fist but his pure strength more than made up for that. ** '''Brick Blast-Brick Bully can fire blue energy lasers from his hands in the shape of bricks capable of turning his enemies into bricks. * '''Pincer Right Arm: '''When assisting Professor Longnose in the fightt against the Aquitar Rangers, Brick Bully's second form had a pincer instead of a right arm. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * The first time, Brick Bully was voiced by Richard Epcar and is given the exact same voice he would later give to Autocthon. * The second time, he was voiced by Brian Tahash who also voiced the See Monster, ** Ironically, the counterparts to Brick Bully and See Monster were brothers. Gallery MMPR_Brick_Bully.jpg MMPR_Brick_Bully_v2.jpg|Second Form MMAR Brick Bully.jpg|Resurrected Notes * Brick Bully was an special monster, as he served Rita, even though he was created by her accidentally. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR Monsters Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters